Falling into History
by Browneyedgurrl
Summary: A GinnyHarry fanfic to the song Falling into History by BRIE LARSON. Spoiler!


FALLING INTO HISTORY 

Ginny looked out the train window and watched it rain. Her seventh year at Hogwarts had come and gone. Harry had finished school with Ron and Hermione this year too, but that had made the truth so much harder. Her family expected her to marry Harry and have his kids. They expected her to bare his house and raise the new generation of Potters. They expected her to cook him dinner every night and knit the kids sweaters. But Ginny didn't want to do any of this. She wanted more then a housewife's life. She wouldn't have minded never learning how to cook, or knit or change a diaper. And when she found out her family expected her to grow up only to be a housewife like her mother, her temper had hit the roof. She and Harry had broken up and they weren't getting back together this time, Ginny knew it. Although deep down Ginny knew the sad exscuse of his steriotypical additude being the reason they broke up, was false. She knew deep down, she had just lost interest. But it'd be easier to think the break up was for a reason, not pure boredom. Truthfully Ginny wanted to grow up and become a Quidditch star. Or maybe a healer. Maybe even a teacher. Though she didn't know quite what she wanted for her future, she knew she didn't want to be tied down by a boy, or a family. She wanted to fly, fly away and sour. Though her mother told her over and over, women were made to be housewives, not professionals. She wouldn't believe it, she couldn't.

_It don't matter what people say I never did believe them I know, I know they know everything_

Her family thought she needed Harry for protection, love, and security. Well, she didn't and love was not going to tie her down. Ginny knew she was hurting Harry. She was hurting herself too. She wasn't sure of her heart, but what was done, was indeed done.

_I'll be alright by myself and no one's gonna tell me I'm defined, confined by love_

Ginny had mixed feelings. She love him. But she couldn't. It was over and done. They were over and done. Plus, she didn't really love him. She just felt comfortable with him and pitied him. Wow, Harry Potter was pitied. Surely he could find someone else. He didn't need her, and she didn't need him.

_Now our days seem strange I guess my heart was bound to change_

She still didn't like the feeling of being forgotten. She wanted to stay with him, but couldn't. She was falling out.

_I fell out, out of you and me_

She didn't want to forget him, but she didn't want to hurt anymore. The sound of their fights rang in her ear.

_You're fading from view and you're falling into history,  
I fell out, out of you and me You're fading from view and falling into history._

She thought it crazy, a year ago she was aching for him. Now, it was over. Did she miss him? She couldn't tell. But deep inside she knew, she didn't.

_I never thought that I'd say that I don't really miss you.  
I lived, I breathed your breath through me._

Ever since the final battle, time hadn't sat still. Mourning for Fred went slow but she was healing, they all were. But now realization of the fact that she was out of school and needed to get a job, house, family, paycheck, routine...was sinking in and all she wanted was to slow time down and go back to childhood.

_Time has a way of passing by until I don't remember Why or how to hurt for you._

She felt bad about moving on and forgetting Harry, Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Moony and everyone...but she had to move on. Right? She couldn't hurt forever.

_Life's pain has gone somewhere And I'm fine leaving it there.  
I fell out, out of you and me You're fading from view and you're falling into history.  
I fell out, out of you and me You're fading from view and you're falling into history._

A tear ran down her cheek and she didn't bother brushing it away.

_Falling into, falling into, falling into history_

She hurt, the fact that she hurt Harry, hurt her. The fact that she hurt Ron and Hermione by hurting Harry, hurt her. Deeply. But she had to move on. she was falling...but she needed to soar, at least fly.

_I fell out, out of you and me You're fading from view and you're falling into history_.

She heard the door open and someone step in but didn't look at them, her face was still tear stained. The person sat next to her and the scent of them was familiar, giving Ginny the chills.

_I fell out, out of you and me You're fading from view and you're falling into history_.

Harry put his arm around her and whispered in her ear. "It's ok, I understand. We'll move on. Both of us."

_I'll be alright by myself And no one's gonna tell me I'm defined, confined by love._


End file.
